


Pure

by daredevilfics



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilfics/pseuds/daredevilfics
Summary: “You ain’t pure, Red. You’re mine.”--Matt/Frank, established relationship smut, Matt should just go to therapy





	Pure

“Got something to say, altar boy?” 

Matt, gagged and bound against the concrete pillar, just breathed through his nose and focused on staying silent. Frank wanted him to make noise, to lose himself. But that didn’t come easy. 

“Thought so,” Frank sighed, reaching down to take a fistful of Matt’s hair. “I’m not gonna lie, Red. I’m disappointed. Here I thought you were better than actin’ like a soldier.” The grin in his voice was obvious. 

He could feel the heat under Frank’s skin, hear the same heart rate that jolted through him every time he fired a perfect shot. It was so close now, louder than his own heart.

Frank forcibly tilted Matt’s head to the side, taking stock of him. Drool leaked out of Matt’s mouth, onto his chest and the red welts. Lacerations, cuts, courtesy of the Punisher. They bled and stung with every breath, every movement. 

The pain made it harder to think, and Matt sank gratefully into it. Relaxed into it. That was always half the reason he showed up at Frank’s motel door in the middle of the night. Why he asked Frank to do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he didn’t want to think. Sometimes he just couldn’t get out of his own head any other way. 

“Well, if you wanna get treated like one, I’m happy to oblige,” Frank shoved Matt’s head back against the concrete--only hard enough to bruise--and undid his belt. 

“You got some sick, masochistic shit goin’ on in there, I hope you know that,” he said roughly, stroking his cock and watching Matt sit, breathing heavy and helpless, on the ground. Frank knew what Red wanted, hell, what he begged for. Every time, it was always the same with him. He just wanted somebody to make him theirs. And lately, he’d just wanted Frank. 

“Least it looks good on you,” he added, releasing the gag and sliding his thumb across Matt’s lips. Matt sucked on his finger, wordlessly, and Frank laughed. 

“Oh, is that right. You need something? Gotta ask for it, Red.” 

Stubbornly silent, Matt just leaned forward, open-mouthed, and took Frank’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck--you little shit,” Frank grabbed onto his hair again, forcing Red to take him faster than that. He fucked deep into his mouth, over and over again. “Can’t just say what you want? Still gotta put on airs--after you come to me and ask me to fuck you? Ask me to fill you up?” 

“Still gotta pretend to be pure, don’t you, Red?” 

Frank forced his entire length down Matt’s throat, and Red didn’t even struggle. He knew the bastard loved it. Got off on it. The pain, the humiliation--all of it. 

“You ain’t pure, Red. You’re mine.”


End file.
